


Your Promise; The Moon

by sunnysunday



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, How Do I Tag, M/M, moon and stars, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysunday/pseuds/sunnysunday
Summary: Promises were not really bounded to be broken.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Your Promise; The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Moon and stars were above them, laying there at the prairie; letting their heart beat. Everything was so peaceful, the happy night they had. 

Kai looked at the person who was laying beside him, a smile on his face, that smile he always want to see — Kai's happiness was his happiness. 

"Hyung." said Kai, eyes was now staring at the thousands stars above them. He saw from his peripheral vision that Soobin's eyes were now staring at him.

"Hmm...."

A small smile creeped on Kai's lips. 

"I am just wandering, what could possibly happen to us tomorrow? In the next day? Next week? Maybe next year? Do we still doing this that time? Would you still be laying here, besides me?" 

Kai's could feel how his heart beats. Those thoughts were hunting him and it scaring him. He still running from the fact that he does not have the power to hold this; his time with Soobin. In one blink of an eye, everything they have could break apart. 

Suddenly, a warm and huge hands were hugging his own small one. Kai looked at their hands, from his eyes they look like a puzzles that now has found their same pair. His hand has fitted perfectly to Soobin's. 

He slowly drifted his gaze from their hands and looked into Soobin's eyes; his eyes that holding its own stars. Soobin cupped his cheeks, smiling while saying the words he wanted to hear. 

"I would still be here, holding you in my arms." promised Soobin, his words were too good to be true but Kai still held on to them. Trusting their own fates. 

"Promise me, Hyung." 

Soobin nodded. 

"I promise you, Kai. Remember, I'll still take you to the moon, right?" 

And, that was it. Soobin's lips landed on Kai's forehead. Kai closed his eyes, he was now holding the hope to go through all with Soobin. He was sure that no matter what could go against them, he could fight them because Soobin was in his side. The phrase "you and me against the world", was on his mind. 

"I love you." said Kai. 

"I do love you, too." answered Soobin.

Hearts was dancing in the same rhythm; forever was a long period of time but Kai did not mind because, it was Soobin he would spend his life with. 

_____________

Forever was not really existing in this life. Everything has its own ending. Even if it was really hard to accept it but, nothing could last longer than it has to.  
Everything was just waiting on their edges, waiting to fall. 

"Are you really not coming, Kai?" 

Kai snapped out from his thoughts. Reality hitted him, flicking his forehead that it was not healthy too look back at the past. 

He looked at his Yeonjun-Hyung. 

"Why, Yeonjunie? What'll happen tomorrow?" asked Kai, oblivious on what could happen the day after this.  
Beomgyu smacked his partner on his shoulder, Yeonjun immediately looked at the person who has smaked him. They're talking using their eyes. It was like Beomgyu was yelling Yeonjun through his own eyes that he has just spilled something he should not have. 

Suddenly, the news has just opened like a gift, someone has just said the words. 

"Your ex, no, scratch that, Soobin-Hyung's wedding will happen tomorrow." said Taehyun, sitting there with his composed body, as if the forbidden words he said was good to be spoken to. 

Soobin was settling down, he finally found the person he love to spend his life with. And, it was not with Kai. It will never be him. 

"TAEHYUN!" yelled both Yeonjun and Beomgyu, eyes were boiling; staring at Taehyun that was not affected by the them. 

"What? It has been four? Or five years, guys. And I know, Kai has moved on already. I thought him very well that Soobin-Hyung was not that worth to be chase for." said Taehyun. And, that was right. There was someone out there that worth for Kai's time. 

Kai swallowed the words that was hanging behind his tongue. He has moved on, right, he's moved already. 

"Yeah, Hyunie is right. I've moved on." or was he? Does he has moved on already? Or was he still believing the thought that he has already. Where in fact, he really doesn't. 

Letting go all the memories he had with Soobin was not easy. It was not still wasn't. And, if the fate was throwing a big joke on to him it was time to give of round of applause. He still do, after all the years that has went, he still love him.

It was the feeling of pain. Everything in him starting to hurts again.

"Kai, you does not like the person who has m... have you?" asked Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu, stop asking question like that. It could baffle his feelings. Kai has already, okay?" 

"I was just asking him because it still showing on his eyes. And, right now, I'm advising that he should not come, if that is the case." remarked Beomgyu. Taehyun just sighed, he lifted his gaze to Kai. 

"I'm going." 

_____________

The time they has departed on their own paths, Kai knew; he left his heart to Soobin. It was hard to accept but, it was the truth. Soobin was the only one who has stopped believing on them, it was only him who has let got. And, it was Kai who still holding on to his promise. 

Stars were now twinkling above, they were too mesmerizing, too beautiful for Kai. He kept walking until his feet dragged him into a hill. The place was shouting a nostalgic feels, where in everything shuttered in front of him. The night where he let his life gone. 

But, it was still the hill where he will see him again. There, Soobin standing — kicking and alive, still the too good to be true and was like straight sent from an animation. 

Kai was strucked aback. After all the year he felt the longing for the older, he was there, staring at him. He felt the urge to ran forward and hug him. Tell him that he missed him too much. Tell him that he still holding after all the years passed by, that he still love him. 

"Kai..." 

That voice, it was till felt like a music on his ears. That voice that once has the lovingly sound while saying his name, now it was gone. 

Kai wanted to cry, ask him again why he need to put an end to their relationship. Ask him why he need to spend his life with another and, not with him. Why he need to break his promise. 

But, after all he has already knew the answers. He will never be her. He will never be the woman that will be the mother to Soobin's child, he will never be the woman who will take good care of Soobin — them. 

Truth hurts. 

"Hey, Hyung." 

Funny how he still managed to spoke those words while he was fighting his stupid tears not to fall and be a wrecked mess in front of Soobin. 

"Hey, I didn't know this will come." said Soobin.  
Kai smiled, following by a nodded.

"Neither I am," Kai stopped, faking his laughter. "How are you, Hyung?" 

He wanted to slap himself, yelled to himself to just stop this stupidness. And, for the record, he can stay there, witnessing how the man in front of him showed his best smile. 

"I am happy and contented." confessed Soobin.

"Hyung—"

"I'll be married, Kai." 

The words has spilled by Soobin's lips. It slapped Kai right into his face. Pierced his heart. The pain grew bigger. 

"Oh, c...c-congratulations, Hyung. "

How stupid he was to stuttered and bold himself in front of Soobin. But, he could not help it. It should be him. They should spend each other's life with each arms. He could pictures their everyday life with each other, waking right beside him, stroking his nose down to his plumply lips. Make a breakfast for them, cheer him when he was exhausted from his work. Kiss him with a good morning kiss and a good evening kiss. Hold his hand. And, love him until his breath be taken away. But, it was only him, Soobin does not seeing his life with him. 

Kai looked up, trying to stop himself to cry. And, again the voice called him. 

"Kai." 

He looked at Soobin. One, walking forward to where he was standing. Two, standing in front of him. Three, now face-to-face. Four, the tears he was holding were now rushing down to his cheeks. Five, Soobin held him in his arms again. The time he was crushed in Soobin's arms he could tell; Soobin was no longer using the cologne he was once using when they were still together. 

Everything has changed already, only one thing was not — his love for him.

"It still hurts, the pain still here in me. I thought I've already forgotten how I loved you but unfortunately, no. I am sorry. I a..a-am." 

Between his tears and sobs, Kai still managed to blurt those words. 

"Kai, you need to set yourself free so you can set me free as well." 

Soobin looked to his eyes. 

Kai was now a sobbing mess. 

"How? How could I do that, Hyung? I cannot, I should not."

Soobin wiped his tears, thumb was now brushing his cheeks. 

"You can, Kai, and you should." said Soobin, placing a smile to his lips. 

Kai shook his head. 

"I do not want to. W...w-we can still fix this, Hyung. We can still replace the years that we didn't spend with each other. Just let me love you." 

If everything was a dream then, he wanted to wake up already. Take him back to the time where Soobin was still his. 

"Kai, we can't."

"Why?" 

Asking a stupid question with a stupid answer; he should not. 

It was like fixing a broken glass that was really impossible to be fix. 

A bomb has exploded 

"I love her." 

A heart that has broken already, was still can break again. 

"Why you need to leave me, Hyung?" 

"Because it was the right decision I chose to, Kai." 

"It wasn't! Can't you see me? I'm still inlove with you! I still love your bunny smile, I still love how you look at me, I still love everything about you and it hurts. Why? Why can't you just love me...a a-again?" 

Pathetic. 

"Kai, I cannot bring back the fired that once flamed inside of me."

Kai chuckled, still tears was like a falls. 

"You keep on breaking me," he held his gaze into Soobin. "And I am here, I still coming back to you when I know you never will do the same to me." 

Fat tears rolled down from his eyes down to his cheeks; he keep on falling and falling, breaking like a fragile glass onto the floor. 

"I am sorry." 

Kai was sorry too for loving Soobin more than anything on this world; more than himself and love sucked.  
Even if he still wanted everything to be fix, even if he still wanted him — things won't just comes to the way you wants them to. 

Realizations came and comes.

He needed to let go again. He needed to because Soobin needed it. 

They needed to breath, they should. One thing needed to go Soobin's promise to him — moon was not his anymore, Soobin was not belong to him anymore. 

"Just fulfill your promise, Hyung. Take her to the moon for me, like how you promised."

It was hurts to witness your loved ones to do the things without you, when they've promised to do it with you. 

"Kai—"

Kai smiled. 

"Tell her that you love her, like how you told me once."  
It was the memories that will keep haunting him; Soobin once loved him, they've both started their stories and now, they still need to end it together, again for Kai. 

History repeats itself. He was once again letting his life go. 

For the last time, he caressed Soobin's soft cheeks, a tears fell from his hands the tears that was no longer from his eyes, it was from Soobin's eyes.

"Don't cry, Hyung. I don't want to see you cry, you should cry the day your wedding, alright? Now, stop." 

He hugged Soobin, placing his face on Soobin's shoulder. He closed his eyes, this gonna be the last time. This gonna be the last time he will hold on to them. Because now, it was not about them, it not about him and Soobin. It about her and Soobin. 

"Kai, thank you." whispered Soobin.

"Hyung, would you do one last thing for me?" asked Kai. 

He felt how his heart be ripped off. 

"For you, Kai."

He tightened his grip on Soobin.

"Be happy with her." 

Silent fell between them on a second. 

"I will." 

Kai broke the hug, wiping his tears. 

"Am I welcome to go on your wedding, Hyung?"  
Soobin chuckled and nodded. Kai smiled, seeing him happy was his happiness also. 

"Of course!"

"Well then, expect me to come." 

He bowed and turned his back on him. He waved his hand without looking back because if he will, he'll can't help but to beg again and again. 

"Kai!" 

He didn't look back. But, he stopped walking and waited for Soobin's words. 

"I loved you." 

Once again, tears escaped from his eyes. No matter what Soobin do, he still has Kai's heart. Forever may not exist but, he will only be the one that Kai will love, for the rest of his life, maybe forever too. 

And, someday Kai will understand why Soobin need to leave. And, Kai will understand why he need to let go of Soobin. But for now, he will love Soobin from afar. Afar from his presence and touch. 

Because this lifetime was not on their side.  
Someday, somewhere where someone nor themselves didn't have any single idea; the moon and stars will be one, like a shuttered pieces of glass — they'll meet again and Kai knew for sure, it was him whom Soobin will take to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, good evening! I am happy I have my own account here in a03 already hehe, because creating your own account here was kinda hard (for me?). Yeah, cheers!✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧
> 
> PS. I don't know how to tag—add some tags, help!


End file.
